A Cross To Bear
by Bayou Bebe
Summary: Sequel to The Hair! The Losers have a lead on Max but in order to get the information, one of their own will have to go undercover. Jensen is chosen and suddenly his past comes back to haunt him as his op hits much too close to home. BDSM, D/s, Drug!use
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! As promised here is the sequel to "The Hair".

I LOVE LOVE LOVE to hear what people think! So please jot a quick note or leave a review on what and why you like my story or don't for that matter! I'm really interested to see how people like this side of Jensen's personality and how it develops and is revealed as the chapters go on!

Enjoy!

A Cross to Bear

Chapter One

Clay frowned as he glanced at his watch. It was 9:30 am, still early by civilian's standards on a Saturday, but certainly not for the Losers. Pooch was up, wolfing his breakfast while arguing with Roque over the sports section in the morning paper. But Jensen and Cougar had yet to emerge from their rooms. Clay wasn't worried about Jensen; the kid would sleep all day and hack all night if Clay let him, but this was distinctly odd for Cougar. Even when they were on leave or Cougar was holed up in the infirmary sick, he was always up at the ass-crack of dawn.

Turning towards his extraction expert he interrupted the argument, "Pooch, have you seen Cougar this morning?"

Pooch didn't answer immediately, having had the "Don't chew with your mouth full" lesson firmly implanted in his brain by the time he was five by his momma. Instead, he tried to figure out the best way to answer Clay when he swallowed. He had no idea what Clay knew or suspected, and he wasn't keen to be the one to out his teammates. He liked Cougar, hell he liked Jensen too, and if the two of them were hooking up, it was nobody's business but their own.

"Not yet."

"Go and see what's keeping him, will you? And see if you can't drag Jensen out. We need to get moving."

Pooch got up from the table, avoiding Clay's gaze as he meandered from the room. He headed down the hallway of their less than sanitary hideout and knocked on the door of the room that Cougar and Jensen were sharing. There was no response and when he put his ear carefully against the door, he could hear Jensen's soft but distinct snoring.

He tried the knob and found the door unlocked. Silently, Pooch eased the door open a crack only to shut it quickly and wince. He found the boys alright. Cougar had been lying; naked as the day he was born, fast asleep in Jensen's death grip spooning position, hiding Jensen from view though there wasn't any doubt that the hacker was just as naked as Cougs.

"Great. _Now_what the hell do I do?" Pooch muttered. He glanced at the door again and stood for a moment, thinking. Then he knocked loudly and yelled, "Get up, you lazy bitches! Time to move your asses!"

He whistled a few bars of reveille for extra effect and returned to the kitchen, hoping that had done the trick.

Clay shook his head. "_Cougs_is still out?"

"Like a light."

"Shit. I hope he isn't sick. Did he seem sick last night, Pooch? I wasn't paying attention."

Pooch cleared his throat. "Nope. Not that I could tell."

"Huh" Clay shook his head. "If they're not here in a few minutes, I'll go try and wake them myself. We're all going to have to stay sharp for this next damn op."

"What is it?" Roque asked, while Pooch said a silent plea that his little wake-up call had worked.

"There's an associate of Max's, a very close one, who's hiding out in New York City. He's supposed to be dead of course, and he has a different name, but Jensen downloaded the satellite footage of the man for me yesterday. It's definitely our man." Clay said.

"New York, huh?" Roque grinned. "Now that's what _I_ call an Op—a trip to hooker heaven! Too bad you can't share the goodies, Pooch."

Pooch laughed. "Some skeezy whore ain't worth Jolene killing me."

Clay and Roque just winced, thinking of the former drill sergeant and her famous temper.

A few moments later, despite Pooch's silent but fervent prayers, neither Cougar nor Jensen had appeared downstairs. Clay checked his watch again and cursed. "All right, I've had enough. I'm gonna go see if I can light a fire under their butts."

_Too late for that_, Pooch thought as he shook his head. "I wouldn't, boss."

"Why not? I thought you said Cougar wasn't sick."

"He isn't. But he's probably pretty tired."

"Tired or not, we've working in a time frame here," Clay strode out of the kitchen with Pooch trailing behind him. Roque stayed at the table. He could care less what was going on with those two, besides, Cougar almost never got sick. A cold or sore throat here and there, but never anything serious.

Clay marched down the hall. "Cougar? Jensen? Where the hell are you? We've gotta get going! NOW, boys!"

"Clay? Clay!" Pooch grabbed at the CO's arm. "I mean it. Don't go in there, okay?"

"What aren't you telling me, Porteus?" Clay stared at the other man, his eyes narrowing.

Pooch sighed. "Nothin'. I'm just asking you to trust me. I'll go in there and bust them out personally if you want, but believe me, it'll be much better for us all if _you_ stay out."

Snorting, Clay turned away and swung open the door to Cougar and Jensen's room, only to swing it shut again almost immediately. He looked as if someone had someone had cold-cocked him. His face first went white, then a deep red.

"I warned you", Pooch shook his head.

"You knew about this?"

"As of eight hours ago, yeah."

"And you didn't say anything."

Pooch crossed his arms.

"Hell man, we ain't in the army no more, and DADT was repealed." he reminded Clay defiantly. "And I figure as long as they can still do their jobs and stay focused; it ain't none of our business."

Clay was silent. Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "Well it is a hell of a lot easier than getting and breaking in new recruits... You're right. I mean, I knew about Jensen, but Cougar—"

The younger man grinned. "I know, right? Pretty mind-blowing. But still, I'm not too surprised. Cougs' whole thing in life is protecting people, and Jensen's the kind of guy who's always gonna need it. Poor bastard would lose his head if it wasn't attached."

Clay sighed and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He punched in Cougar's number and listened to the buzzing behind the door, some obnoxious ringtone sounding muffled through the door causing Pooch to grin, recognizing the handiwork of their hacker. It rang several times before it was answered and a very sleepy voice barked out, "_Que?"_

"Time to get up, soldier. I need you and Jensen to be ready to go in five." Clay clicked the phone shut. "Now I've just gotta figure out what the hell we're going to tell Roque that won't get someone maimed."

"It ain't none of Roque's business, either." Pooch said dryly.

"He's bound to find out, just like you and me. He already barely tolerates Jensen; I don't want him to open his mouth and piss Cougar off about the damn thing. Hell, Cougs is one of the few people he _does_ respect. And you know as well as I do this ain't gonna make him happy, when he finds out he can't tease the shit outta them."

Pooch grinned. Annoying as Jensen could be, he wasn't the most difficult member of their team—not by a long shot. "We could always just let him stick his foot in it; Cougs can nearly shoot his ear off again."

Clay chuckled. "There is that."

Meanwhile, Jensen was in the middle of a delicious dream of "Lick the Cougar" when he became aware of rifle calloused fingers tracing delicious patterns over his spine. He arched his back a bit into the sensation and pressed himself closer to the warm body in his arms, sighing happily.

"Jake, amor," Cougar whispered in his ear. "We have to get up."

Oh he hated those words.

"Don't wanna!" Jensen pouted and burrowed closer to the sniper's warm skin, his lips pressing and mouthing over Cougar's neck as he pressed his renewed erection against Cougar's thighs. "I'm all cozy. It's mean to disturb a cozy person."

Cougar chuckled, his cheeks betraying him with a blush as his breath sent hot shivers down Jensen's neck. "Yes, but Clay called my phone. It's time to get up."

"Shit."

The sniper gently nipped at the skin beneath Jensen's ear, causing the younger man to roll his hips forward and moan. "Okay, I'm up!"

Cougar gave a regretful sigh at the hardness he could feel against his thigh before he begrudgingly pulled away from Jensen. Right now, Clay was definitely NOT his favorite person in the world.

Jensen opened his eyes and looked cross-eyed up at his lover. Cougar was smirking at the look before handing him his glasses. Some of his hair was tousled around his face but the braids were mostly intact. Jensen reached out and smoothed a stray wisp of curl, tucking the strands behind the sniper's ear. Cougar bent over to kiss Jensen, his lips warm against the tech's as he savored the taste of the other man.

"Mmm," Jensen sighed in appreciation of Cougar's talented lips and tongue. "You know, if you were trying to motivate me to get out of bed, kissing me like that… so NOT the way to accomplish your goal."

"_Yo se_."

Jensen snorted in annoyance and threw the covers back and pulled himself out of bed, leaning over to kiss Cougar while he reached for a pair of boxers from a lamp shade to see if they were clean. Somehow, they managed to find clean clothes, wash and dress before making their way down stairs, met with a glaring Clay who was watching the clock in exasperation. Jensen offered Clay a cheeky smile as he threw himself into the chair next to Roque. Jensen ignored the look of death the older man gave him as he reached for the fruity pebbles and chocolate milk on the table, intent on fixing breakfast.

"Good morning everyone!" He greeted brightly, the sleep gone from his expression as he poured his breakfast into a bowl and began to eat it with gusto. "So what nasty ass mission are we heading out on today, Clay? Cuban drug lords? Afghani terrorists? Undead Zombie hoards of south east Russia who pick out their prey based on their IQ?" He asked with a grin as Cougar silently grabbed his own breakfast and reached for the file on the table in front of them.

Clay rolled his eyes at the tech and motioned towards the file.

"Actually we're staying stateside. We've got a hit on that man I had you find. He's in New York and we're going to have to send someone or a small team undercover to try and extract information from him." He said then sighed as he was interrupted with a loud slurp of milk.

"He's been hanging out at a club called The Cross in downtown New York; we're going there, getting into the club, befriending Mr. Bennett and finding out what he knows."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Sounds like great times, at least we'll be in a place we can sightsee." He said in a bored tone.

Roque smirked, "Well you'll have plenty of time, I think we're only sending one person in, and it's most likely going to be me." He said gruffly before idly picking dirt from beneath his fingernails with one of his knives.

Jensen turned and looked at him askance. "Why's that?" He asked, clear blue eyes showing his curiosity as he reached for the file.

Clay answered before Jensen could figure it out, "Because it's a fetish club, and we need someone who can be a Dominant that Bennett would play with."

Jensen looked up, shock and then amusement running across his face as he burst into laughter, "Well we sure as hell shouldn't send Roque." He replied, tone bright with laughter.

"Why the fuck not?" Roque replied.

Jensen snorted, "Because you wouldn't survive in a place like that!" he said dryly.

Clay rolled his eyes, "Well then who are we going to send in?" He asked in irritation.

Jensen sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Me."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Roque burst into laughter.

Not the "you're about to die a very painful death in a very slow manner" laugh, or even the, "I'm seriously going to gut you like a fish if you so much as breath" laugh. But an actual genuine laugh, a _normal _laugh. It was scarier than anything Jensen had seen the scarred man do in the time he'd known him.

"Oh come on! Seriously, bro? I mean I knew you were the funny guy but that's just fuckin' hilarious." Roque scoffed through his chuckles.

Jensen could feel his defenses rising and tried desperately to keep some semblance of a brain-to-mouth filter in place, "I don't have to justify myself to you. All I have to tell you is that, in a place like this, you would be exposed within minutes of being an imposter, you'd get kicked out if not arrested and sued for thousands of dollars." Jensen said flatly, his crystal blue eyes hard but surprisingly calm. "This lifestyle isn't one that you could ever hope to break into." Jensen continued before meeting Clay's eyes. "I'd be willing to offer up further reasons, sir, privately."

Clay's eyebrows about disappeared into his hairline. In the two years that Jensen had been with the Losers he'd only ever used the formal, "Sir" twice. The first time was within 24 hours of joining the squad; he barely remembered to tack it onto a response to one of Clay's questions before he figured out that the last thing the team did was follow protocol.

The second incident was after he'd killed a fellow soldier when they were dropped in a FUBAR situation and needed the reassurance that Clay could provide his men when their lives were torn apart in the hells of war.

Whatever it was that Jensen wanted to speak with him about, it was serious.

Getting up from the table he stalked off to a different area of the house, smirking when the loud scrape of Jensen's chair followed almost two seconds later. The tech rushed forward to catch up with him before he fell into easy stride alongside Clay until they were standing in front of The Colonel's door.

Frank opened the door for Jensen and closed it behind them before motioning to the bed, "So why exactly should I be sending you into this club instead of Roque?"

Jensen considered the question and shifted on the chair, staring down at his hands. "Look Colonel, I just know that Roque doesn't have the patience that this op will entail. He doesn't have the people skills. And I just know that I will be able to handle this situation a hell of a lot better than he can."

Clay gave him an incredulous look, "This might come as a shock, Jensen, but you're going to have to explain a little better than that."

Jensen shook his head, "Look I really don't want to talk about it, but this isn't my first rodeo."

Clay gave him a look. "We can't afford to fuck this up, Corporal, so either we do this as previously planned or you give me a good reason why I should trust you with this."

Jake considered and ran his hands through his hair, "I could show you." He said softly, his eyes rolling up as he looked at Clay over the rim of his glasses, his eyes cold chips of ice framed by dark lashes.

Clay had never seen Jensen look like this; it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He watched the usually happy-go-lucky man for a moment, all of his senses screaming _danger!_ as he watched the blond stand up in front of him, suddenly struck by the knowledge that the tech was actually taller than him.

Jensen stepped forward and leaned over to brace his hands on either arm of Clay's chair, boxing the older man in. "What's the matter, Colonel, don't quite know what you've gotten yourself into?" Jensen asked slowly, everything about him screaming power and control.

Clay cleared his throat as he met Jensen's eyes, trying not to flinch. "Stand down, Jensen, you made your point." He said firmly, his own pride forcing him to meet the challenge for dominance.

Jensen chuckled, the harsh sound of it sending a shock wave down Clay's spine with each huff of breath. "Oh no, I haven't even started yet." He drawled out, his lips twitching up into a mocking smile.

Clay stared up at him, his expression one of warning as he tried not to let Jensen get to him.

The hacker shifted so he could lightly drag a finger up Clay's arm, the soft blunt nail scraping against the material and giving the faintest of hissing noise which sounded incredibly loud in the confined space.

Letting out a small chuckle Jensen leaned closer, his cheek a hairsbreadth away from Clay's as he pressed close to whisper into his commanding officer's ear.

"You never even suspected, did you, Daddy?" he purred.

Clay gasped, his body reacting to the title as hazy whiskey memories came to him of soft blue eyes, tousled blonde hair, cherry lips and milky thighs from a forgotten night with the tech.

"You never even considered that there was more to me, than my being a moaning whore for you or the blabbermouth tech." Jensen continued as he ran the hand up Clay's arm and against his shoulder while his teeth nipped at Clay's earlobe.

Jensen smirked at the moan that fell from the Colonel's mouth, "You remember me like that… don't you?" Jensen asked as he ran his other hand down to settle against Clay's groin, gripping Clay's arousal as the hand on Clay's shoulder moved to his throat and pressing gently against it.

"But I know the real you Franklin, I know what makes you tick, how you cry at night for those kids. How lost you feel and just how badly you want me again." He said, his voice growing frosty.

Clay's voice was thick when he managed to bring himself to respond, "Jensen… Jake, let me up." He demanded while trying not to thrust into the younger man's hand.

Jake smirked and looked Clay over before stepping back and letting him stand up, silently.

Clay let loose a sigh of relief as he stood but gasped as Jensen quickly stood behind him, pulling his jacket down halfway to trap his arms behind his back, despite how hard he tried to shrug it off. Jake stepped close, trapping his arms further as he wrapped one arm across his neck and trailed the other hand slowly down to cup Clay again, chuckling at how hard the Colonel was from being dominated.

"Oh… what's this, Clay?" He said nimble fingers undoing Clay's pants so that he could tease him with long fingers skin on skin.

Clay growled, struggling against Jensen as he tried to get away but each jerk of his body brought Jensen's arm tighter around his neck, cutting off his air bit by bit which only served to make him harder.

Jensen definitely knew how to play dirty.

"You like this don't you, Franklin?" Jensen teased, purposefully using the man's rarely uttered first name to emphasize his powerless position and the intimacy of being in Jake's arms.

"What do you mean?" Clay asked his body sensitized from the slow light strokes of Jensen's fingers on his cock.

"You like being helpless, you love knowing that every movement you make, any pleasure, any…" he bit Clay's ear again firmly, "pain… is mine to give and take away from you." He said a mocking tone in his words.

"You love this feeling of being at my mercy. What is it, Clay? Do you want to be my little slave? Do you want to get down on your knees and suck me off? Do you like it when I hold you like this, stroking you? Can you feel what you do to me, Daddy? Feel how hard I am against you? How much I want you?" Jensen asked pressing himself up against Clay as his fingers stroked faster and harder against Clay's length, the pace almost punishing.

"Is this what you want, Clay? Did you see me with Carlos earlier? Did you see me wrapped around him, naked flesh against naked flesh? I made him scream for me last night. Is that what you want, Daddy? Is it?" He hissed before biting into Clay's shoulder sharply but not enough to break skin.

"Do you want to cum for me, Daddy?"

Clay arched back and moaned from the pain of the bite, his head swimming from the lust.

"_Answer Me! "_Jensen snapped, his hand tightening minutely around Clay's throat, "Do you want to cum?" he asked again.

Clay nodded, a sob pouring from his lips.

Jensen smirked, "Do you want to be my filthy little cockslut, Franklin Clay?" he goaded as he wrapped his entire hand around Clay then, stroking him fully instead of teasing him.

Clay whimpered and thrust forward into Jensen's hand, curses bubbling from his throat.

"Oh no… you have to _say_ it." Jensen mocked with a chuckle as he slowed his strokes to taunt Clay.

"Y…_yes!" _Clay moaned as his head fell back on Jensen's shoulder from the tight grip on his cock and throat.

Jensen chuckled and sped his strokes, muttering soft encouragement to Clay.

"That's it, Daddy, just like that… I want to watch your face as you lose it. Come on, Clay, you're not the one in control here. Give in baby, just like that. Come on…I want you to come for me, right now, Clay! _Now,__Clay!"_ he ordered sharply.

Clay let loose a gut wrenching sob as he released, Jensen's lips easing into a smirk as the Colonel sagged in his arms, shuddering while spilling himself on the younger man's hand, moaning the tech's name.

Jensen slowed his hand, leaned in to kiss Clay's neck calmingly before pulling away. He waited until the Colonel's eyes were on him before he started licking Clay's seed from his hand to clean it. Pushing the older man's suit jacket back up his arms and kissing his cheek he caught Clay as his knees buckled. "That's why you should let me do this op." he said smoothly, as he sat down in the chair opposite the one Clay slumped in to.

Clay was silent for several long moments, his eyes closed and his face buried in his hands as he shivered and tried to compose himself. He hadn't been prepared for that, and now that Jensen was sitting, his demeanor playful and open as usual, across from him it was even more disconcerting.

Jensen didn't say anything for a while, letting Clay compose himself before getting up and crouching down in front of Clay; gently pulling him into a hug and kissing his hair. "Like I said, I've done this before. I know this community. Roque would never be able to bring a person so close and not break them he isn't suited for this type of situation. If you want this to go well, you're going to have to use the right person for the job."

Clay nodded, lifting his face up to stare at Jensen, clearing his throat and trying not to blush at meeting warm blue eyes., "We're on a time schedule, we need to get going."

Jensen smirked, "Sure thing, Boss-man." He chirped lips quirking with a smile as he stood up and moved to the door, "You coming?"

Clay stood up, swaying a bit and having to focus on steadying himself so he could join Jensen by the door.

They exited the room, making their way back out to the main room. "Jensen's taking the lead on this op." Clay said as soon as they came into view of the rest of the team. His tone brooking no argument.

Unfortunately for him, Roque didn't care.

"What the hell do you mean, Jensen's taking lead?" Roque said his expression incredulous.

Clay leveled his 2iC with a firm stare, "This isn't up to a vote, Captain. Now let's haul out."

Roque shook his head standing up, ready to fight. "Hell no, what the fuck do you mean Jensen's taking lead?" He said firmly.

Jensen cleared his throat, bringing the scarred man's attention to him, "I talked with the Boss, managed to convince him that I had the right type of skills to work this op." he said simply, his trademark wide grin sprawled across his face, "I've got skills you don't even know about, Roque… Mad skills."

Roque scoffed and threw his arm up in disgust, swinging his attention back to Clay who had crossed the room towards the door by this point, "Fuck this shit! I'm not going anywhere until you explain to me why this moron is the one you're going to send into a fetish club." He shot out, his face etched in anger as Pooch watched warily and Cougar sat smirking in the corner.

Jensen threw himself forward, his movements so fast and unexpected that he managed to pin Roque down to the floor with one of the man's own knives to his throat and his knees pinning both of the Captain's arms to the ground.

"He's sending me in, because I am grounded enough to know how to deal with someone in a fragile state of mind." He hissed, blue eyes cold and full of rage, "I'm going in because I won't break people irreparably, because I can manipulate them… mold them into whatever I want and in the end they'll be happy with it." He whispered, "Because I can hold someone's very life in my hands…" He panted, pressing the large knife closer to Roque's skin, nicking it ever so gently so that it cut but didn't bleed. "And come within an inch of killing them…"

He moaned, his own arousal from his earlier encounter coupled with this one pressing against Roque's stomach, as he made Roque aware of a gun to his gut.

"And instead of making them scared." He said, cocking the hammer back, noting the jump from each person in the room while leaning down and licking gently across the scar on Roque's face, "I make them _fly_."

Roque stared up at him, panting in disbelief as Jensen slowly pulled the weapons away, decocking the gun and slipping it back into the waistband of his pants and returning the knife to the sheath on Roque's thigh before shifting and standing up, leaving the shell shocked Captain on the ground.

Clay cleared his throat, finding it hard to breathe in the tense, charged air.

"Jensen's on lead." He said again, getting a nod from Pooch and Cougar as Roque just lay on the ground trembling.

Cougar moved forward from where he against the wall and leaned in to Jensen as he walked by, "_Quiero que me jodas duro._" He moaned in Jensen's ear before walking past, a smirk lighting his face from Jensen's answering growl.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me the extra day to get this out to y'all but I lost some of the chapter to a computer crash! I rewrote it and sent it to my betas but only one responded. I haven't heard from the second and I'm impatient enough that I don't want to wait for her to publish this. I'm pretty sure that she's buried beneath a little bit of snow… 'cause she's not been online at all today! So I'm posting it before she gets her hands on it, and if there are any changes to the story I'll let y'all know about it in the next chapter's author's note!

I'm working on chapter four at the moment, and the Clay/Jensen scene will be out soon after!

Comments are love!

Chapter Three

The ride to the new safe house had been torture for Jensen.

Oh sure he managed to busy himself by studying up on 'The Cross' where he was going to be spending his time. He also spent his time looking up the more prominent members of the community. He had taken the new identity that Clay had cooked up for him to create a profile on a few of the online dating and fetish websites in preparation for the upcoming meet-and-greets. He didn't post a picture, wanting to have his features changed so that he'd be less likely to be made when he was under, but still filled out a convincing profile, listing his experience as accurately as he felt was necessary in order to give himself credence, and waited for them to bite.

He wasn't surprised that almost immediately he was approached by several submissives and a few other dominants, inviting him to the club, wanting to play, looking for a Master.

His stomach was in knots.

Responding to each email promptly, he began muttering to himself as he talked with one of the local Dominants that contacted him, making nice and securing himself an invitation to one of the parties that was going to be held at the dungeon that week.

"I got it, Clay." Jensen said after graciously accepting and getting the pertinent details.

Clay looked over, watching out of the corner of his eye as Cougar looked out the window with a frown. "Whatcha got?" He asked looking over and wincing at a picture of the user who was talking with Jensen. The man was huge, as tall as Jensen and at least 250 pounds. Solid muscle in tight jeans with a knotted whip in his hand, the other person in the picture, a petite woman tied to a St. Andrew's cross, was sobbing with her head bowed, naked with raised welts and cuts across her back and ass.

"Damn."

Jensen smirked. "That's nothin' Colonel, just a few love taps." He said dismissively before pointing to the message portion on the screen. "I got an invitation to an event at the club for Saturday night." He said with a frown. "We gotta figure out how we're going to do this. Is one of you going in as a Sub or if you're sending me in cold? And if I'm by myself, how we're doing communications if we do them?" he asked neutrally.

Clay looked at the picture, "We need you to get information out of Bennett, I don't think you can do that just at the club, so you're going to have to get to know him inside and outside of the club, which means we can't be there pretending to be with you. Plus I'm pretty sure, seeing some of these pictures and what you were talking about earlier… No one else is gonna be able to keep their cover." He said slowly getting a sigh and a nod from Jensen.

"Yeah I figured that. So who am I training for communications while I'm gone?" He asked wearily.

Clay thought about it and looked around, "We'll hand it over to Pooch for the time being." He said after a moment, getting a nod from the driver.

Jensen tried not to squirm at the hostility coming off of Cougar, who had been sitting silently in the front seat since they took off for New York. He was pretty sure that the Sniper was plotting ways to maim him in the most drawn out and painful ways possible. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, regretting agreeing to take this op, despite being the best person to actually get this mission to succeed. Looking down at the computer again he began setting up a third level of information on himself in case anyone started snooping. He eyed their target's profile, noting his likes and dislikes, feeling a cold stone drop in his stomach at the list of preferred activities on Bennett's profile.

He closed down the profile without messaging the man. Based on previous experiences with people in the community, he didn't want to alarm the man by approaching him too fast. Jensen was self assured enough that his work would draw Bennett in all by itself.

Looking up at the scenery they were passing he set his shoulders when he realized they were close to the new base. A list in his mind of what he needed to acquire before the night's end running through his head, he caught himself as his eyes wandered to look at Cougar again. Noticing his lover's tense frame, he decided to try and smooth things out with the sulking sniper before they got to the apartment.

He looked around the Van, Pooch was driving, ignoring everyone in favor of the cracked asphalt beneath their tires, Clay was looking over the file again; his eyes looked strained and his demeanor tense as it always was of late. Roque met his gaze for a split moment before he turned away, his jaw clenching and a barely noticeable blush staining his cheeks.

Looking back at Cougar, he cleared his throat silently then cautiously began to speak in slow, tentative Spanish, "_¿__Carlos, Mi Amor? __Tengo algo que quiero que escuches por favor._ _Estoy__de pie__aquí__delante__de__ustedes__,__mirandopara arriba__y hacia abajo__.__Te__agarra__firmementepor la__muñeca__,__que le hace sentirse__a mí__como__yo levanto__la mano__para cepillar__suavemente__por__el pelo__largo y negro__.__La luz__de__la__lámpara__sobre__el escritorio__parpadea__sobre su__cara__mientras camino__hacia atrás__, sin soltar__en su__muñeca__.___

_Camino__hasta que__mis piernas__golpeó__el__borde__dela__silla__plegable__,__la__manta__en la__parte superior__de la misma__para__balanceándose__calor__como__me siento__,__con las piernas__.___

_Miro__a ti__,__mis labios__en una__sonrisa__difusión__comolevanto__mi otra mano__a__la taza__alrededor de__la cintura__y__le guiará__a sentarse__en mi__regazo__.__Susmuslos__están a ambos lados__de la cintura__comome inclino__y beso__en__la mejilla__antes de__tirar__adescansar__su__cabeza en mi__hombro__izquierdo__y se enrollan__sobre usted__para__apoderarse de supierna__derecha__para__levantar__por encima de mirodilla__.___

_Presiono__otro__suave__beso__en contra__de su__pelo__,__antes de acostarse__que__abajo en__mis rodillas,__la espalda__curvada__alrededor__de mi__muslo,__comoconstante__que__,__las piernas__en reposo__con__las rodillas__casi__tocando__el suelo__.__  
__  
__¿Estás__listo__,__cariño__?"_

Jensen paused there, waiting for Cougar to respond to him. The van was filled with a charged energy as the rest of the team tried to figure out what he was saying. Sure each of the men knew a little Spanish, they had to with the ops they did and dealing with Cougar when he was injured, but not enough to piece together what he was saying to his lover.

Carlos didn't look back at Jensen, as much as he wanted to. He was too hurt to consider forgiving the tech, despite knowing that Jensen wasn't doing this op out of desire or fun. But having to watch Clay defend his decision; the smell that came off of the two men when they left the room of sex and lust. The obvious reaction to his face-off with Roque understandable as it was, because he had found it just as arousing to watch. And now this… this casual conversation about Jensen having to be sexually involved with their target? It was too much, especially as it was only hours after they finally managed to get their shit together and admit how they felt.

He wanted to rail and scream and shoot something with every fiber of his being.

He clenched his fist instead.

Jensen saw the movement and slowly continued, his words becoming huskier as he spoke them while trying not to pant from the mental images that popped up in his head. "_Froto__mi__mano__tranquilizadora__sobre__su__espalda__, el__material__en bruto__de mis__jeans__se enganche__el material__más ligero__de__su__camiseta__como__mecambio__y__paso la mano__por__la espalda__,__a través dela__curva__de__su__culo__y__hasta__los muslos__de suempresa__.___

_Dejo que__mis__dedos__de captura__en contra de__las costuras__de__los pantalones__,__pasar mis dedos__por el__borde__de la misma__mientras corro__mi__mano__de nuevo__hacia__el__culo__,__metiendo__los dedos__en__el dobladillo__de__sus pantalones__y pantalones cortoscomo__tirar de ellos__hacia abajo para mostrar__la curva__hermosa__de__su__culo__.__Dejo que__usted se sienta__allí__, disfrutando__del__minuto de__apretar__los muslos__,__el juego de los__músculos__de__la espalda__a medida que__trate de no__retorcerse__en el marco delscrutinization__calma__.___

_Me río__en voz baja__,__el__sonido__que parece__fuerte__y__tecalmar__con un__ruido__suave__acallar__mientras saltas__.___

_Está__bien__,__te tengo a ti__, nena."_

Jensen waited to see what Cougar was going to do, and smiled as the Spanish man slowly relaxed in his seat.

Carlos tried to resist, but the soft spoken words, coupled with the arousing mental images had him almost whimpering with desire for the tech.

Jensen continued, _"__Meto__mis__dedos__para__rastrear__a lo largo de__sumejilla__con__sus pantalones__antes de__usar__mi__otro brazo__para__levantar__,__por lo que es__fácil__de__tirarhacia abajo__sobre__sus__muslos__, donde__sonatrapados__por__la pierna__mientras__que__totalmentedesnudos__al aire__.__Corro__mi__mano__sobre su__piel__,__suave como la seda__y__temblando__como__intentaanticiparse a__los ataques__que viene__._

_Espero__un rato__, la creación de__la__tensión__antes delevantar__la mano__y__la dejó caer__sobre la piel__,__elruido sordo__de la__huelga__reverberando__a través dedos__de nosotros como__nos acostumbramos a__lasensación__.___

_Otro___

_Dejé__caer mi__mano de__nuevo__,__el golpe de__la caídaen el pliegue__entre__el muslo__y el__culo__y__me__sonríe__alsilbido que se__sueltan__entre__dientes__ante la sensación__.___

_Otro__  
__  
__Otro___

_Otro___

_Tres__en__rápida sucesión__,__los__golpes__que vienefuerte y rápido__como__su__piel__comienza__aoscurecerse__con__el__correr__de la__sangre__,__el aumento de__calor__en__la piel como le__cambiominuciosamente__y__dejar__descansar__el cuello__,__dejando caer__su__cabeza__y__su__cara__está__cubiertopor__su cabello__.___

_Dejo que__los golpes__caen__más rápido__y__más duroen contra de__su__piel,__a veces__en el__mismo lugar__,__para__construir__el__dolor__,__otras veces__los ataques__en movimiento__por lo que nunca__estás seguro de dónde__y cuándo__va a__caer__.___

_Dejo de__repente__.__Su__piel__está__caliente__por debajo de__mi mano__y__lentamente__lo__frota__,__con lo que elcalor__y la sangre__a la__superficie__de su__piel__,__de modo que__poco a poco__se puede__acabar con__elflujo__suaves caricias__de mi__mano__."_

Jensen was vaguely aware of Pooch pulling the van into the driveway of the new hide out and turn off the car but he was too busy speaking to care at the moment.

Carlos was ready to leave, a blush staining his cheeks at the words spilling from Jensen's mouth while he did his solid best to ignore the feelings they invoked. Angry that he'd let the man inside his head, he fisted his hands again, going tense in anger as his breathing got harsher. He hated how much the tech affected him. Just listening to the fantasy Jensen was telling him was making him ache from memory of the night before, shivers running down his spine as he shifted to hide the arousal he was feeling from view, determined not to show weakness.

"_Usted suspira y relajarse, se estremece corriendo a través de su cuerpo en la sensación rápidamente antes de que usted hace estallar de nuevo, la huella de la mano izquierda a raíz de la huelga de un blanco brillante antes de oscurecer para que coincida con el resto de su piel casi magullados.___

_Rápidamente te azotan de nuevo, dejando que otra andanada de bofetadas golpeó a uno tras otro, hasta que escuche el primer sollozo de escapar de tus labios, y la primera lágrima golpeó mis pies descalzos.___

_Me detengo y inclinarse para besar a la carne antes de abuso con cuidado tirando sus pantalones copia de seguridad y suavizado su camisa hacia abajo, como para ocultar el resto de las pruebas.___

_Elevación lentamente, guiando su pierna alrededor otra vez, para que esté a caballo entre un muslo, que le llevará más cerca de mí, sosteniendo en mis brazos mientras beso tus labios."_

He watched Cougar, hoping that the sniper would give him a sign beyond the clenched fists and slightly harsher breathing as to what he was thinking or feeling. The air in the Van was tense, the rest of the team scarcely breathing in anticipation for Cougar's reaction.

Hesitantly Jensen leaned forward, his voice a husky whisper, in the silent van, "_¿__Carlos? __¿Te ha gustado, nena?"_

Cougar slowly turned around, every inch of him screaming in anger, "Your accent sucks." He informed Jensen with a sour look on his face. Opening his door and stalking away from the team and the van, his every expression and motion screaming annoyance.

Jensen stared after him, his face expressionless as he packed the computer bag up.

He was in deeper shit than he thought.

TBC…

SPANISH TO ENGLISH TRANSLATION:

Carlos, my love? I have something I want you to listen to please.

I'm standing here in front of you, looking you up and down. I grab you firmly by the wrist, drawing you closer to me as I lift a hand to brush gently through your long black hair. Light from the lamp on the desk dances over your face as I walk backwards, still holding onto your wrist.

I walk until my legs hit the edge of the folding chair, the blanket on top of it for warmth swaying as I sit down, legs spread.

I look up at you, my lips spreading into a smile as I lift my other hand to cup around your waist and guide you down to sit on my lap. Your thighs are straddling my waist as I lean in and kiss your cheek before tugging you to rest your head against my left shoulder and curl over you to grab your right leg to lift over my knee.

I press another gentle kiss against your hair, before lying you down on my lap, your back curved around my thigh as I steady you, your legs resting with your knees almost touching the floor.

Are you ready, sweetheart?

I rub my hand soothingly over your back, the rough material of my jeans snagging the lighter material of your shirt as I shift and run my hand down your back, across the curve of your ass and down to your firm thighs.

I let my fingers catch against the seams of your pants, run my fingers across the edging of it as I run my hand back towards your ass, tucking my fingers into the hem of your pants and shorts as I pull them down to expose beautiful curve of your ass. I let you sit there, enjoying the minute clenching of your thighs, the play of muscles in your back as you try not to squirm under the quiet scrutinization.

I chuckle softly, the sound seeming loud and I sooth you with a soft hushing noise as you jump.

It's alright; I've got you, baby.

I dip my fingers to trace along your cheek to your pants before using my other arm to lift you, making it easy to tug them down over your thighs where they're trapped by my leg as I bare you fully to the air. I run my hand over your skin, silky smooth and trembling as you try to anticipate the coming strikes.

I wait for a while, building the tension before raising my hand and letting it fall against your skin, the loud thud from the strike reverberating through both of us as we get used to the feeling.

Another

I let my hand fall again, the blow falling to the crease between thigh and ass and I smile at the hiss you let loose between your teeth at the sensation.

Another

Another

Another

Three in quick succession, the blows coming hard and fast as your skin begins to darken with the rushing of blood; heat rising in your skin as you shift minutely and let your neck relax, your head dropping and your face being shrouded by your hair.

I let the blows fall faster and harder against your skin, sometimes in the same place, to build up the pain, other times moving the strikes so you're never sure where and when they'll fall.

I stop suddenly. Your skin is hot beneath my hand and I slowly rub it, bringing the heat and blood to the surface of your skin, so that it can slowly ebb away with the gentle strokes of my hand.

You sigh and relax, shudders running through your body at the sensation before I quickly pop you again, the handprint left in the wake of the strike a bright white before darkening to match the rest of your nearly bruised skin.

I quickly spank you again, letting another volley of slaps hit one after the other, until I hear the first sob escape from your lips, and the first tear hit my bare feet.

I stop and lean over to kiss the abused flesh before gently tugging your pants back up and smoothing your shirt down as if to hide the rest of the evidence.

Lifting you slowly, guiding your leg around again so that you're straddling one thigh, I bring you closer to me, cradling you in my arms as I kiss your lips.

Carlos? Did you like it, Baby?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! Thanks so much for patience and the encouragement to muddle through this chapter! Between getting sick and some unforeseen brain blockage I had a lot of trouble getting the last bit of this chapter finished. But it's DONE! Chapter five is coming soon, as soon as I write out my Valentine's Day fic for the Hackers and Hats competition and the current Blood challenge on losers_pwn on livejournal!

Hope y'all like it! Next chapter will have a bit more of the kinky stuff, but this was required to get us there!

Enjoy!

Chapter Four:

Cougar was sitting in the room that he and Jensen were to share, sulking quietly in the corner as he went through the motions of taking apart his rifle and cleaning it.

It didn't need to be cleaned, in fact, it never needed to be cleaned at the frequency that he did… but it helped take his mind off of his life, off the mistakes, and of the lives he'd taken. It helped him to keep his mind off the unforgivable thing that Clay was asking of Jensen.

He wasn't stupid. He knew that Jensen had a past. For all that the blond man talked, and he did, at great length, the younger man never spoke of his life growing up. Sure, Cougar knew that he had a twin sister. That he had a niece, and that his niece played soccer and they lived in New Hampshire.

He also knew, from a drunken conversation over a year ago, that his parents were dead, and it was just him and his girls now.

But besides these few pieces of information, he'd yet to speak of anything having to do with his life before the army.

Cougar knew that this op, this dominant personality that he never let show until the night before with himself and today with Clay and Roque had something to do with this life he never spoke of.

He was determined to get the story out of him; one way or another.

He'd taken some provisions then glared at the three other men and closed the door behind him with a resounding click, followed by the heavy scraping of the lock being forced into place.

Hell to anyone who tried to disturb them.

Jensen had disappeared for an hour after they'd lugged all of their supplies into the safe house, returning with a few bags from the local drug store and had disappeared into the bathroom in their room. He wasn't sure what the hacker was doing in there, but he was about to break the damn door down.

Suddenly the door opened, and steamed rolled out of the doorway, highlighting Jensen as he stepped into the room.

Cougar stared.

Jensen waited patiently as the sniper approached him, standing still in nothing but his birthday suit as Carlos circled him.

Jensen's hair, once blond, was now dyed a deep cinnamon brown and cut down to military regulations. The signature round glasses were gone, and blue eyes were hidden behind emerald green contacts, the combination a clear turquoise. His beard shaven off so he was left with an even shadow.

As Carlos looked down his lover's body he was even more surprised. His tattoos were gone, the skin smooth and pale in their wake. His chest and stomach hair darker, emphasizing the trail running down from his chest to his groin, the hair there trimmed and dyed to match the hair on his head.

"_Mierda, ¿qué coño le hiciste a ti mismo?"_ Cougar asked in amazement as he gently lay a hand on Jake's damp chest.

The changes, subtle as they were, made him look like a different person.

The tech shrugged.

"What I had to, in order to keep us safe." He said softly in reply before leaning down to kiss Cougar's lips softly.

'_Ese hijo de puta!_' the sniper's mental voice hissed.

"You are a smooth talker, Jake Jensen." He muttered, feeling his shoulders relax as the blo… brunette man pressed gentle kisses to his neck. "But we need to talk." He said firmly, pushing Jake away and towards the bed before bending to grab a pair of boxers from Jensen's bag and throw them to him, knowing he'd never be able to concentrate on the conversation if the hacker was naked.

Jensen slipped the bright purple boxers on and sat on the bed, the material clinging to his wet thighs. "What's up Cougs?" He asked softly, his body language showing his hesitancy and worry.

Cougar looked him over and folded his arms in front of him. "I want to know where you learned the tricks you know. How you know about this type of thing." He said firmly.

Jensen looked away and shrugged, "Eh here and there." He said before grinning at his lover, "Did you know that Humans blink over 10,000,000 times a year?" He asked suddenly.

Carlos glared at Jake. "_Cállate la boca__y__hablar__a mí,__cabrón__!__"_ He said firmly. "You joined the army at 17; you have barely spent ten minutes away from someone else in the team since you joined straight from boot camp." He said firmly, breaking his customary silence.

Jensen winced and looked away, "I don't really want to talk about it." He said quietly.

Cougar shook his head, _"No amor. Necesito entender."_

The hacker looked away from his lover for several long moments. "My dad was never really in the picture, and my mom died when Jackie and I were 13. We didn't want to be separated so we disappeared too. I did what I had to, in order to keep Jacks safe." He said after a long moment, "I learned what I had to, to survive and support my family."

The sniper didn't say anything, his expression open as he waited for Jake to continue.

Jensen got up and paced the room, "I was tiny when I was little, so I got good money, because a lot of men liked that. I don't know I was maybe five nothing and 85 pounds? Fuck if I didn't have every randy pervert in the fucking tri state area banging down my door." He said coldly, his arms crossed in front of him, "I didn't become a Dominant until I was fifteen. I hit puberty late, just shot the hell up about a foot and half and gained 40 pounds in two months." He said with a snort.

"Grew up into what you see in front of you and took the reigns in the relationships with my Customers. They fucking loved it too god you should have seen them… fucking lawyers, policemen, judges, CEOs? They pay out the nose for someone to take all their choices and decisions away." He said bitterly, his lips trembling. "Jackie stayed at home, got good grades, a boyfriend. Course the bastard left her when she got pregnant. But I made sure she was ok, and you know… I'm alright but I learned what I had to in order to take care of myself." He said before he paused and looked out the window.

"You know… I totally get why you're mad. I'm fucking steamed that we have to do this. Not cause I don't like the lifestyle… which I guess I should have told you the othe… shit… yesterday. Fuck I totally blew this all to shit didn't I?" He continued rambling before looking up to meet the sniper's eyes, "You know… I do love it, C, and if you don't think its your flavor of waffle cone than I understand but I'm mad that I have to do this again, with someone I could give two shakes of a dog's cock about. I hate that I have to betray you and me in order to fulfill the fucking mission. I hate it even though I'm going to do it. Cause I gotta make sure we get that squirrelly motherfucker so you and me might have a chance." He said quietly. "I just… I don't know what I'm going to fucking do about this after or how to make it ok, Cougs."

Cougar stood up and walked forward, pulling Jensen into his arms, the whipcord thin muscles tight around the taller man. "You get the information we need, then we can figure it out, hmm?" he said gently before pulling back and looking up at Jensen with warm eyes.

Jensen nodded before closing his eyes and burying his face in Cougar's shoulder, "Fuck Cougs, I don't want to do this." He whispered softly as he brought his own arms around to hug the shorter man tightly. "I don't want to have to go back to that shit, a different face every night and never knowing what hell is going to happen next."

The sniper nuzzled his way into the crook of Jensen's neck and pressed a gentle kiss to the pulse point. "That is something we deal with tomorrow. Tomorrow you can do your job, and be Clay's soldier but tonight you are only my Jake." He said smoothly before kissing the hacker's lips.

Jacob Jensen had been called many things in his life, but stupid had never made the list. He threw himself into the kiss, his body burning wherever they managed to touch. He knocked The Hat off the sniper's head in impatience, running his hands through the thick luxurious hair that cascaded down from its coil and moaning quietly in encouragement as Carlos fisted his own short hair and took over the direction of the kiss, making it hotter, steamier than it had been mere moments before.

Cougar knew what he needed to do and relished the thought, nipping tasting touching Jensen as he slowly kissed his cheeks. His lips. His chin.

He rubbed his hands up and down Jensen's back, determined to sooth the man down from the trembling state he was in. _"__shh__,__mi__amor__.__Te tengo__,__no voy a__dejarte ir__."_ Carlos whispered in his ear, the deep tenor of his voice warming Jake as he slowly stopped shaking, "You promise?" He whispered getting a chuckle from his lover.

"_Sí Jay__,__tú eres mío__._"

Jensen smiled and bent to press kisses along Cougar's throat, "You're mine too." He murmured back before pressing himself closer to Cougar, making his interest known.

The Spaniard chuckled and leaned forward into Jensen, pushing him to lie down on the bed, _"__¿Qué debo__hacer__con el__culo__muy__poco__ahora__que__te tengo__aquí__?"_ he asked the tech with gleaming eyes.

"Whatever you want."

Carlos grinned and kissed his chest, admiring the beautiful toned image the man made sprawled out mostly bare on the bed. "I miss your blond hair, and your beard." He said, his English accented even more than usual by emotion. "But I do like this appearance." He said as he ran his hands down Jake's chest.

Jensen propped his head up on one arm and stared down his chest at the other man. "Glad you approve." He teased, shivers running down his spine from the gentle kisses Cougar was pressing against his skin.

"_Ese eres mi tambien."_ Cougar purred before kissing Jake through his boxers.

Jensen snickered, the huffing noise strangling itself into a gasp as he arched up when the shorter man bit his thigh. "Really?" He asked, whining a bit as Cougar pulled away.

"Cougs, you're killing me." The hacker whined as he reached down to stroke his hands down and through the other man's hair.

Cougar pulled back and grinned at Jake, "I am yours, my Jake, let me pleasure you." The sniper purred out, making the tech swallow audibly.

Carlos smirked, taking that as assent before he drew the other man's neon boxers down firm trim thighs and nuzzling against the taller man as he pressed gentle kisses to him before gently sinking around him, his eyes rolled up to watch Jensen through thick dark lashes.

Jensen swore his life could end at that moment and he'd be alright with the world. He'd had hundreds of blowjobs in his life, but just knowing that it was Cougar… His heart raced as he arched up against the gentle wet warmth that suckled gently against his throbbing cock.

There was no telling where Cougar learned to perform that way, but the gentle teasing suckles the harsher throbbing pulls, the light dancing of the shorter man's tongue was set to drive him insane.

Cougar was just as hard and tempted to turn around, giving Jensen the opportunity to return the favor but knew, if he was just able to wait, that his wait would be more than worthwhile.

"Damn… Cougs… Cee please… _por favor, Carlos_" Jensen babbled as his hands moved away from the Spaniard's hair to fist into the covers as he pressed his hips up to get further friction against himself.

Cougar laughed and pulled away, his eyes sparkling as he kissed and nipped at Jensen's left thigh again before nuzzling against his lover again, smirking at the needy whine that filled the air while he sank lower, his hands gently rubbing against Jensen's thighs, nails scratching lightly as he moved closer, licking gently at Jensen's entrance and smirking at the high pitched scream that erupted from the other man as he shuddered. "Oh god, Cougs… baby please, I'm dying here!" he pouted as Carlos slid up Jensen's body to grab the lubricant sitting in plain sight on their bedroom table.

"_Paciencia__,__amante_" Cougar teased as he leaned over to kiss Jensen thoroughly before moving back down to lay between his lover's strong thighs. Slicking up two fingers he gently pressed one into Jensen, cooing to him nonsensically as he began to prepare the tense man. He peppered Jensen's skin with small kisses and bite marks, each one making a small amount of pre-come fall from Jake's cock.

A few whispered words and a long amount of prep later, Carlos smiled and kissed Jake's bellybutton, the soft hairs of the younger man's stomach tickling his lips as he slinked up to meet Jensen's eyes and kiss him once again, his body taunt as he slowly sank into his lover for the first time, kissing away the hiss of complaint and discomfort that Jensen expressed.

"_Shhh, Jay estas bien."_He whispered as he waited for his lover to relax. It didn't take long for the hacker's long arms to reach up and to run across Cougar's shoulders, hips lifting to meet the sniper's as Jensen encouraged him to move faster, press harder into him.

_"__dios__...__eres__tan fuerte__...__tan__hermoso__...__Jensen__!__mierda__... nena__dios__tan perfecto__...nunca va__a__dejarte ir__!"_ Cougar moaned as he slid out and pressed back into his lover. He loved this, the feel of the younger man beneath him, moaning his name, hands unable to find purchase until his fingers curled and his nails began to scratch down the sniper's back.

Shivers erupted down his spine at the feeling, blunt nails gently finding purchase as red welts rose on his shoulders and back, prompting him to lean forward and nip at Jensen's neck. "Mine." He purred into the tech's ear.

Jensen moaned throatily and kissed Cougar with a smirk plastered over his breathless face, "Mine." He agreed, his legs coming up to wrap around Carlos' waist and thrust back against his lover, his eyes shining in pleasure and love as he moaned and quickened his pace with the Spaniard in tow, "So close baby." He whimpered, getting a hissed agreement from the shorter man as they panted, sped up again, and came.

Jensen's head arched back, his eyes closing as he keened, his hips snapping upward as he held tightly to Cougar's back. The Spaniard following with a hissed "Jensen!" as he claimed his lover in the basest form.

Growling, he let his forehead rest against Jensen's as he kissed his parted lips tiredly. "_Duérmete,__mi__Jensen__.__Todo__será mejor__en__la mañana__." _He whispered as he pulled away and collapsed next to his lover, slowly sinking into sleep, warm in his lover's arms.


End file.
